Talk:Mastermind
Damage Balance, more food for thought The format for this section doesn't seem right. It sounds very... subjective.--GreyDog 20:58, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Henchmen Distribution I've been looking around to see if I could find when you get each of the henchmen, but couldn't find anything beyond the standard "1-3 henchmen depending on level." Should we have specifics as to when you get the second and third first tier henchmen, and the second tier 2 henchmen? I know the third tier 1 is gained at level 18, but beyond that... *shrug* -- Stab594 14:53, 14 August 2006 (PDT) : I think that is definitely good information to add. Let's see if we can find out what the levels are. - Snorii 16:34, 14 August 2006 (PDT) : : Found it, but don't know how to place it on the page. heres the info: Tier 1- 1st at lvl 1, 2nd at lvl 6, 3rd at lvl 18; Tier 2- 1st at lvl 12, 2nd at 24; Tier 3 at lvl 26. - Stab594 22:19, 14 August 2006 (PDT) :: Nice work - I'm adding it to the information on the pet powerset pages, as I think it needs to be visable there as well, but I've no idea how best to present it on the main Mastermind page :-) --Alex Hopkinson 01:56, 15 August 2006 (PDT) ::: Got an idea for how to present it. Basically, like so: ::: Primary Power Sets ::: A Mastermind's primary power sets are designed specifically for summoning. All of the Mastermind sets have certain details in common. All mastermind Primary pets gain access to their first type of pet at level 1, another type of pet at level 12, and another, third type of pet at level 26. They also gain an Upgrade Ability to each pet at level 6, and another Upgrade at level 32. Unlike many other power sets, the powers distinctly change over level. Specifically, as a Mastermind hits level 6 their first pet summon, instead of summoning one pet of an equal level to the Mastermind instead summons two at -1. Then, at level 18 the power changes further, summoning a third pet, and all three pets are at -2. The second-tier pet also undergoes changes like this - a second appears at level 24, and both are at -1 instead of at +0 to the Mastermind. ::: That would need some cleaning up, but it seems a good place to note the commonalities. I think it could probably be applied to other ATs with similarly formulaic powersets, but I don't think there ARE any others that are nearly so precise. --Talen Lee 19:55, 22 February 2007 (PST) :::: In light of no complaints, adding it to the page.--Talen Lee 06:40, 2 March 2007 (PST) Pics Request o.o ran into some pages the other day where ppl had been looking at this site and the MM info, but were frustraited with us cause we didn't have any Pet images. They specifically wanted images of each of the pets, then pics of what the pets looked like when upgraded. >.> I can add pics for the Robotics, but thats about it since I haven't lvled any other type. I'll add the images in soon, but I have to admit I'm not entirly sure how to add them to the article to have it look right.. --Sleepy Kitty 18:26, 22 February 2007 (PST) :What if we made use of the Henchmen article and convinced Guyperfect to create the various images needed?--Konoko 19:30, 22 February 2007 (PST) :: o.o oh, right, forgot he did the robot ones already.. that works to, but there really should be some sort of link to that from the powers page if not the pics on it themselves... anyone ever though about doing one of those pages for the CoH pets? --Sleepy Kitty 19:37, 22 February 2007 (PST) ::: I can get some pictures of the pre-final-upgrade Thugs; alas, still a few levels shy of the elusive final upgrade. --Talen Lee 19:57, 22 February 2007 (PST) Strategies: Henchman Control Would it be useful and desirable to have an article or guide right on the Wiki for various control schemes? I wouldn't mind writing one up myself, at least for one method (the Numeric Keybinds, using bind-file swapping. Lord knows, I've explained it to folks on teh COV forums often enough! And obviously, that article would be a seperate page - but as it'd be linked from here, this seems the right place to bring it up. --PaxArcana 13:08, 23 February 2007 (PST) :I think it'd be a good idea, but then, I think a lot of tactical stuff could afford to be put on the Wiki as well. I don't think it necessarily belongs on the archetype overview because it should be a more dispassionate summary. Bit of a quandrary here - but I do think that an article could be spared on the bind systems or the like to control minions. --Talen Lee ::Well, I did mean to merely link to that new article, from the Mastermind page - as well as being in whatever other categor(-y/-ies) might be deemed appropriate. --PaxArcana 22:06, 23 February 2007 (PST) :::Ah, then, yes, I do think it'd be valuable. And possibly awesome. --Talen Lee Strategies: Agro Management Isn't this an important enough topic to warrant its own page? --Talen Lee 04:22, 10 March 2007 (PST) Henchmen Vs Pets I made one small change in the comparision adding the fact that it is possible to rename henchmen. I tend to play COH most of the time these days so I am not sure, but I do know it used to be possible to actually tranfer control of your henchmen to another player. Not something I ever considered doing and I was never sure why although I suppose it would allow one MM to direct the combined firepower of 2 or more sets of henchmen. Does anyone know if this option still exists? If not I can log on later and test it out to varify. Taxibot Sara2.0 13:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 :Transfer control to another player? Are you sure about that one? My main villain since CoV release has been a MM, and I don't think I've ever seen that done. Wouldn't have a clue how to do it either. --Eabrace 16:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : It may have been a fluke but I can still remember one time teaming I had clicked on a teammate to check what powers he had. Then for whatever reason I left clicked the control on one of my pet icons and it asked if I wanted to GIVE the icon to my teammate. I think I'll log on tonight and just test that to be sure. It was a LONG time ago and my memory is fuzzy... all I can remember thinking was .. "So if I give that to him and he logs off does it automatically come back to me or am I in BIG trouble?" (giggle) Never had the nerve or the reason to test it Taxibot Sara2.0 18:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :: Was it a pet icon in your tray? If so, it's just a macro, and all macros have that option. It's offering to give them a copy of your macro (though I think the functionality for it is broken anyway). It doesn't actually grant control of your pets. -- Sekoia 22:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :: Okay I logged on one of my MMs last night and tried it and I was wrong. May have been a fluke or a bug that occured that one day but back then I had NO idea how to set up Binds or Macros so it wasn't that. (hehe) I know I'm not crazy and while it was quite a while ago it sticks in my head because I remember thinking why would I ever consider doing that? Still it does NOT work and there will be NO comment added to the page saying it does! (blushes at her error and bows her head in disgrace) :-D Taxibot Sara2.0 12:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :::Still, I didn't even know we could (in theory) "give" macros to other players. So, I've learned something new today. --Eabrace 14:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh yes that you CAN do. I create Macros for some of the events we do with the Taxibots all the time. Its a lot easier doing a badge tour if you don't have to constantly type in the badge details every time you teleport a player to your location. I also spend time running from zone to zone via the Yellow and Green lines advertising the tours and special events we have and use marcos there as well. It is definately possible to give a Marco to another player. Taxibot Sara2.0 15:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0